The Book With Gold Pages
by mouhitoris
Summary: -collection of Puzzleshipping drabbles. Also Blindshipping, if you count that as a separate thing. Ratings run T through M. New drabble about twice a week.
1. Gentle Press (M)

**Author's Notes, or something similar: **

Wrote this in nine minutes to break a writer's block. Baby's first Puzzleshipping smut. Don't expect much.

* * *

The Other Yuugi crawls all over him. The cheesy medium-grade porn is still running on the little TV in Yuugi's room, the porn Yuugi had watched forgetting the Other Yuugi could see, and the Other Yuugi is crawling all over him. Yuugi can feel his touch somehow, maybe imagining it, breath _escalated,_ and he can't tell if this is wrong or not, the bedsheets crisp under his back, tingles crisp down his spine. They're kissing, and they're both _awful_ at it, but the slip of wet lips against Yuugi's makes up for that—the Other makes a _sound_, a little low-chest sound, and Yuugi's hard, _just like that. _The little slide of tongue. The little heavy-breath from the Other Yuugi, from Yuugi, and maybe the Other is hard now too—only their chests are pressed together, not hips, so Yuugi can't feel—and that thought makes Yuugi moan a little too. And then, then, _then—_

The Other Yuugi pulls back with eyelids heavy and lips shiny and wet with Yuugi's spit and mutters, "_Fuck me,_" like the girl in the porno that's still playing, and then he laughs, eyes shut. Playing at seduction, at knowing what he's doing—he has no clue, actually.

That doesn't matter, though, because Yuugi sits up on his elbows to kiss him again and again and again and again and he wants to kiss him forever. It ends up, eventually, with Yuugi on top, somehow. He doesn't know what he's doing, but that's okay, because neither does the Other Yuugi, and that's okay, too.

They're not sure how to go about this—Yuugi's never thought about sex with guys, really—but wait, the Other Yuugi is _him,_ he thinks, or some part of him, so does it really count—well, anyway. But then the Other Yuugi presses his hips up, and Yuugi's eyes flicker shut and his face twists and he moans, and that's enough—they're frotting, fast and hard, and the tingles are all over Yuugi and all over the Other, who is moaning _way _more high-pitched than Yuugi thought he was capable of, and the Other is muttering "Fuck, fuck, fuck," and he pulls Yuugi's pants down over his thin bony hips, and Yuugi is going to _die_ because it's so _good_—

Maybe it's the mind link, because they both come at the same time, down to the second, Yuugi hissing and the Other letting out a high-pitched moan. Yuugi's legs tremble down to the knees, arms tremble down to the elbows. He falls on top of himself, boneless and happy.

As he falls asleep, he thinks he feels lips on the corner of his mouth—just one little peck.


	2. fuck you, says his aibou (M)

**title: **"fuck you," says his _aibou._  
**rating: **M  
**wordcount: **620  
**warnings: **dubcon, humilation during sex  
**time spent writing: **22 minutes  
**status: **first draft

**summary: **angsty sex taking place during the yuugi/atem duel in the orichalcos arc. dominant yuugi, humilated atem.  
**author's notes: **I was really excited to write this one! Had the idea for a long time, but didn't feel I would be able to write it properly. This turned out pretty well, I think, though!

* * *

The Orichalcos Yuugi, who isn't Yuugi, wets his lips, just a little, just a flick of the pink tongue over the chapped thin lips, and the other Yuugi watches, eyelids somewhat heavy already, eyes sweeping to follow the tongue across his _aibou's_ lips before it's back in his mouth. Like a cat. Like betrayal.

Yuugi tilts his head to one side, the smirk bold, eyes glowing with the Orichalcos that's running through his veins and making him think bad, bad things. He takes a step closer to his Other Self, who this whole time has been on the brink of tears and arousal, and then another step, and the Other Yuugi's heart thuds, like a man beating on a cell wall, trying to escape.

Yuugi blinks twice and drops his duel disk.

"You're hard, aren't you? You like seeing me be like this, don't you? You want me to dominate you, don't you?"

The Other Yuugi swallows.

Yuugi's smirk broadens, and he puts his hand on his Other Self's chest, forceful, too hard, making him lose his balance. Digs his fingers into the fabric of his Other's shirt, which is really his.

"You're pathetic," says Yuugi, then kisses him.

Atem gasps, because his _aibou_ is almost biting, but he responds, pressing forward, hungry. Yuugi bites down on his lip too hard and the little tingles race down the bac of his skull down his neck down hi e. Suddenly Yuugi pulls back and shoves him away, and he starts to laugh, eyes wide.

"You're nothing without me," says Yuugi, voice almost hysterical. "You've realized that, haven't you? Your pride is all that you are, it eats you. You piece of shit, you gave me up when I'm the only part of you that matters."

Atem is crying now, has been crying since Yuugi kissed him. "I am," he says, "I am, I am."

"Good," says Yuugi. He drops to his knees. "Look at this," he says, "look at me right now." He reaches for the Other Yuugi's belt, unbuckles it, the Other Yuugi doesn't fight it. "Look at my fucking face," says Yuugi, and his Other looks. "This is how you've always wanted me. On my knees in front of you, forced to do whatever you want. Isn't that what you've always wanted? You can't lie. I've seen your thoughts." He unzips his Other Self's pants. "I know all your little jerk-off fantasies about me. They're so plain, so focused on love. You're in love with me. Pathetic. _Pathetic._"

"Anzu's watching," says the Other Yuugi, voice strained. Yuugi pulls his cock out.

"Let her," says Yuugi.

When Yuugi goes down on him, the Other Yuugi gasps, a sharp, torn intake of breath, and bites down hard on his bottom lip, eyelids heavy. His hands fist in his own shirt, then in Yuugi's hair, and Yuugi likes that, but he won't say it. The Other Yuugi hates himself for feeling good. Yuugi has his hands on the Other Yuugi's pants, holding them up, because nakedness in front of someone implies vulnerability and intimacy and love. Yuugi doesn't want that.

When the Other Yuugi comes it's with a breath sucked in through his teeth and a high-pitched rendition of _aibou_ and then his knees are weak and he falls. Yuugi doesn't catch him.

His _aibou_ punches him.

Hard, across the jaw. The pain shockwaves through him like a violin song and then dies down, and he touches where Yuugi hit him. Yuugi is hard and exhausted and laughing. He grinds once against his own thigh and gets off, mouth open, and then sits there, on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," says the Other Yuugi.

"Fuck you," says his _aibou._


End file.
